Ramblings from a Soul in Limbo
by Kovacsgirl
Summary: A Crazy story from my twisted mind. I needed a break from angst for a while. If you haven't read 'Day Three' of 'Travels with Us' you may not get parts of it.


Disclaimer: I do not own most of the things mentioned in this story. However, I guess I have some sort of rights to 'Kovacsgirl,' since that's me. *hee* And, this is my story. E-mail me if you want to post it on your site.   
Author's Notes: While writing 'Travels With Us' I decide to write something really crazy. This is my shot at it. Please enjoy it! J   
  
Ramblings From A Soul in Limbo  
  
[John] Oh, I don't like the sound of that title!   
  
[Kerry] If the author is a 'soul in limbo' maybe she should see a psychiatrist.   
  
[Luka] I'm with Kerry.   
  
[Kovacsgirl] Nah, I'm not crazy.   
  
[Peter] Agh! It's that scary person from our trip to Disneyland.   
  
[Dave] Not her! She made me out to be a total idiot.   
  
[Deb] But you are.   
  
[Dave] Am not!   
  
[Deb] Are too!   
  
[Luka] Why am I always the peacemaker? *sigh* Stop fighting you two.   
  
[Dave] Uh, okay.   
  
[Luka] That was easy.   
  
[Wang Lung] Oh, tis a sad life I live!   
  
[Peter] Who the hell are you?   
  
[Wang Lung] I'm Wang Lung.   
  
[Cleo] Who?   
  
[Abby] Who put Tang in a lung?   
  
[Wang Lung] Wang Lung. That's my name. I'm from the book 'The Good Earth'   
  
[John] AHHHH! I had to read that book in High School! I HATED IT!!!!  
  
[Kovacsgirl] Me too. Let's get rid of Mr. Lung.   
  
[Wang Lung] Wait! I'm not that bad! Do you have any gold so I can become rich so I can forsake my own wife who has loved me for many years for a little whore?   
  
[Cleo] What!?  
  
[Kovacsgirl] No. bye-bye now.   
  
[John] Gee, I'm glad that's over.   
  
[Juliet] Romeo, Romeo where for art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name!   
  
[Romano] I HATE Romeo and Juliet.   
  
[Elizabeth] Come now Robert, it's a lovely love story.   
  
[Romano] I don't have a heart remember, thus I can't love.   
  
[Elizabeth] Don't you love me? I'm going to cry. *sniff*   
  
[Romano] Oh, Lizzy. Of course I love you.   
  
[Mark] Lizzy, what about me?   
  
[Elizabeth] Screw you. Robert…  
  
[Susan] Yo Mark!  
  
[Mark] Susan!   
  
*They run to each other and 'Chariots of Fire' music is heard. Then they crash into each other*  
  
[Susan] Ow.   
  
[Mark] I'm sorry. Ever since this brain tumor, I can't think straight.   
  
[Susan] You're forgiven.   
  
[Luka] I'd love to stay in this fic, but I have a trial to get to.   
  
[Abby] What?   
  
[Luka] Remember, I'm suing Doug.   
  
[Abby] Oh right. Can I come.   
  
[Kovacsgirl] I have an idea, lets have the trial here!  
  
[Cleo] Okay.   
  
[John] Luka, can I be your lawyer?   
  
[Luka] What the hell? Sure!   
  
[John] Yippee!   
  
[Dave] Yippee sounds like yuppie. Yo, Chief, am I a yuppie?   
  
[Kerry] I think we went over this last season.   
  
[Dave] Season?   
  
[Deb] Oh, not again. Did you forget everything I told you?   
  
[Peter] Probably.   
  
[Deb] He had a mouth doesn't he?   
  
[Peter] Jesus, don't freak out at me woman.   
  
[Deb] Sorry. Will you forgive me?  
  
[Peter] Let me think about this… Okay.   
  
[Elizabeth] Here.   
  
[Juliet] What is this?   
  
[Elizabeth] A wedding invitation.   
  
[Juliet] Who is getting married?   
  
[Elizabeth] Robert and I.   
  
[Juliet] When is it?   
  
[Elizabeth] after the trial.   
  
[Juliet] Yeah, I think I'm free. I'll come.   
  
[Elizabeth] Great. Will you be my maid of honor?   
  
[Juliet] Yeah, okay.   
  
[Luka] Okay, I have a lawyer, now we need a judge.   
  
[Kovacsgirl] That's my job.   
  
[Luka] Great.   
  
[Doug] I'm ready for the trial.   
  
[Kovacsgirl] Will you be representing yourself, Mr. Ross.   
  
[Doug] Actually, no. Raoul Chagney will be representing me.   
  
[Kovacsgirl] Oh god, Raoul. I can see where this is going. Would you like to fold out now, Mr. Ross?   
  
[Doug] Well… Nah. I'll give this a try.   
  
[Kovacsgirl] Okay, shall we begin?   
  
[Billy Bob, the Bailiff] Um, Judge, we don't have a jury.   
  
[Kovacsgirl] Oh, yes. Here is a list of the jury members. Please read it bailiff.   
  
[Billy Bob] Okay, Indiana Jones, Norma Desmond, Paul Hamm, Fraiser Crane, Charlie Brown, Broom Hilda, Hotaru Tomoe, Mickey Mouse, Christina Aguilera, Lucy Knight, The Phantom of the Opera, the Grinch, and Luka Kovac.  
  
[Luka] But I'm the defendant.   
  
[Billy Bob] Okay, um, Ian Malcolm.   
  
[Kovacsgirl] Now, are we ready? Oh, Luka, Doug is actually the defendant.   
  
[Luka] Right, sorry.   
  
[Raoul] Doug is innocent.   
  
[Kovacsgirl] Is that all?   
  
[Raoul] Yup. I rest my case.   
  
[Kovacsgirl] Okay, John?   
  
[John] Doctor Kovac was deliberately slandered while he was on vacation in California. If you believe that this type of slander is right, then you will be forced to vote in favor of the defendant. But if you all look deep into your hearts, you will find that this slander is WRONG! So, in conclusion, Doctor Kovac and I can see only a vote for the affirmative team in today's debate, and we thank you for your time.  
  
*He stops his time and returns with his flow pad to his seat*   
  
[Dave] Debate?   
  
[Kovacsgirl] Oops, too much debating this weekend. Do you have anything else to say, John.   
  
[John] Yes. There is a terrible problem with pollution and road rage in these days. This must be stopped. And nuclear weapons, who needs them? Why can we all be one big happy family?   
  
[Kovacsgirl] Uh, thank-you John. Jury, go to it.   
  
[Grinch] We the jury, find the defendant - Doug Ross - guilty and must pay the punitive damages to Luka Kovac.   
  
[Luka] Yes, yes, YES!!!!   
  
[Kovacsgirl] Is that all?   
  
[Grinch] Actually, no. We also believe that John is correct in saying that there are problems with pollution, road rage, and nuclear weapons.   
  
[Kovacsgirl] Thank you. Case dismissed.   
  
[Doug] How much do I owe you.   
  
[Luka] Only a million dollars.   
  
[Doug] Damn!  
  
[Elizabeth] Wedding time!   
  
[Kovacsgirl] Do you?   
  
[Romano] Yeah.   
  
[Kovacsgirl] Do you?   
  
[Elizabeth] Of course!  
  
[Kovacsgirl] You're married.   
  
[Dave] Is that it?   
  
[Kovacsgirl] Yup.   
  
[Dave] Why?   
  
[Kovacsgirl] I have a deadline. Say Goodnight, Gracie.   
  
[Dave] Goodnight Gracie.   
  
[Cleo] Who's Gracie?   
  
[Peter] Dave I guess.   
  
[Cleo] But I thought his name was Dave.   
  
  
*El Fin*   
  



End file.
